


Motet

by Idux



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'll add more character tags as I go on, Post-Game, teen just in case i do a big swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idux/pseuds/Idux
Summary: A post-game work focusing on the Bard the day after the world is saved.One has to realize there's also some bad that came with the good.Bard goes by Kiwi and uses They/Them in this work!





	Motet

The sun was barely peeking over the rolling hills of wildgrass, illuminating their silhouettes with its glow. Birds that nestled themselves in branches twittered tunes in the early morning while the rest of the world slowly followed suit. These natural alarm clocks served as an impromptu routine for the young bard who lived on the outskirts of the small town of Langtree.

With an almost carefree laze, their eyes flutter open and they sit up on their mattress. The aged wooden frame squeaked at the movement and continued its groaning as they stretched amongst the sheets,

“Good morning to you, too. Old thing…” Kiwi chuckled at their own wisecrack to furniture.  
The frame itself handed to him by the villagers after taking residence out here. The rest of the furniture was varyingly aged and mismatched… but each had their own place in the Bard’s quaint little home. 

Suddenly, attention is caught by more birds at the windowsill with their tunes still tantalizing the air. Kiwi shifted themselves to get a better look and stared out for a while. After some one side communication from their avian friends… their eyes widen a bit. Then, their mouth twitched into a smile as if by instinct.

“That’s right..!” face lighting up, they sprung out of bed and spun about on their heel. Keeping tune to the birds with a few sprinkled hums and ‘la’s, Kiwi's excitement reaches an all time high with another shout,

“We saved the world!! We… we really did it!”  
A laugh erupts as they begin to strip themselves of their lazy day PJs to switch into their previous uniform. Their wondrous bard garb!

The one Marley helped them make on a whim.  
The one they wore when they went on that huge adventure with Miriam!  
The one that..

… Smelt of _something_, to be sure.

Kiwi’s face dropped a little. It had been a good while since they wore anything but this thing. It made them misty eyed just holding it. Feeling the cloth on the capelet and noticing frays brought back memories from only yesterday.  
Fingers continued to graze over the fabric and turn it once over. Noticing more and more just what stains and blemishes were left on such a thing.  
The moment stayed hanging… So much so, that even the dust lit by the sun and the birds music seemed to be frozen in whatever nostalgic stasis Kiwi had launched themselves into. Miriam and them really did go through a lot, if this is anything to go by alone.

With a breath hitched, they fold it up and set it on their mattress. Opting to look in the dresser for something else. Maybe they’ll ask Marley to help mend some of the holes after they wash it out. They didn’t exactly want to go out smelling like… well. Everything.

A bit of rummaging and debating and Kiwi had gathered an outfit they felt confident in wearing casually. A good ol’ fashioned mauve long sleeve and muted blue overcoat. It even got coupled with matching slacks. How drab. It wasn’t quite as flashy as their usual… but it sure rang out their origins of Chismest. The temptation to keep their homemade bycocket was too much to dismiss, however. 

So after donning it over their curly lock of hair, they pranced out to greet the rest of the new day.  
To the world given a second chance.

However, this prancing is halted to a stop as suddenly as it began when a realization hit the bard like a truck.  
The rainbow tendrils from the dream overseer’s realm-bound tree were still amidst the ground. The roots snaked about and gripped into the earth. They were making themselves at home despite being so foreign to the land around them.  


_Oh! Right… The spirit world and our world collided cause of everything! Silly me!_ Kiwi thought, perhaps a bit too casually.  
_What a thing for me to forget!_

A few steps of testing their weight on the growth and it was decided they could honestly just walk on top of the growth as best they could.  
It’s like a jungle gym! Just as colorful as one, too…  


A hop, a bit of sliding here and there… Everything was going smoothly before coming against a wall. One made of stone, with the vines spiraling upwards like the base of a tree.

Kiwi craned their neck upwards towards the skyline of Langtree…. The remnants of the dream castle rested upon the erected cliffside that now divided Kiwi even moreso from the rest of the quaint village. Trees were still ripped from the ground and the land itself seemed almost shoved upwards from the recent calamity that occurred. They almost couldn’t recognize half of the terrain as they continued their trek. Though, it was on a more upwards scale to get across some of the lifted ledges more efficiently. It gave leeway to an idea that they should… probably figure out another path over that doesn’t involve that much climbing. This was enough to wear a normal man out! 

Then again, Kiwi wasn’t normal. Or a man. They were a Bard and therefore exempt from this statistic...

_...Y'know, it looks like we really got hit hardest with all this spirit phenomena!_

It made sense, really. The Dream King was the final Overseer to get… well… Kiwi would rather not think about it. Though, point is the merge and amount of corruption that clung to Langtree was probably immeasurable in those final moments… The houses were blown to pieces, after all!

That was a bit somber to think about as well… now that they were mulling it over.

A frown grew as they slide down a few more of the growth that continued to ensnare around them. Kiwi had hoped that maybe… maybe things wouldn’t be as grim as their anxiety made them believe. That the vines retracted in the square and the houses were already rebuilt? Maybe the damage itself reversed and no one had to do anything at all.  
They kept all these optimistic thoughts in their pocket upon trotting down the path further. After a while, they could make out the spot they’d met Miriam all those days ago. It took a bit but they’d managed to see the gate of the village right around the corner!  


Feverently, they slid down the remaining foliage and made it to the start of town to finally see what everyone was up to.


End file.
